Proxy By Choice
by Kirabaros
Summary: Man's best friend is a dog. Sage knows that but sometimes it's hard when you have to say goodbye to such a friend and only time tells when it's good to accept another. Riley the Irish terrier dies but eventually Sage gets a new dog after some friendly advice from a good friend.


**Proxy by Choice**

_2007_

Sage Parker was used to seeing people on the worst day of their life. Sometimes she met people on the last day or days after her last day; that was the nature of being a CSI. That was the job and sometimes it entailed coming to the hospital because they got lucky that a victim was alive and they had the evidence needed to bring justice or wherever the evidence led them. It was a different story when you were there for a reason other than gathering evidence.

The waiting area was awkward since it was filled with patients and companions. Some looked like they were going in to be executed, some were being nosy and others were just too tired to care and put their trust in their companions. Sage heard a slight whine and looked down at her lap to find Riley moaning and looking pathetic. Gently she rubbed his head and played with his ears.

It had started a week ago when Riley failed to get his energetic self on the move. She couldn't entice him to play catch, his favorite, tug-o-war or even go on a run with her. He just appeared listless and tired. Then there was the nausea meaning throw up and he appeared weak in the legs. He barely ate. It didn't take a genius to tell her that Riley, her friendly Irish terrier, was sick.

The vet was last week and the doc took some blood samples after Sage gave a concise history. Being a CSI, detail was important and she had given what she had including who his previous owner was and the like. She didn't think the vet had ever had a more concise report though breeders usually did since it all came down to bloodlines and Sage did her homework regarding Riley's bloodlines.

Sitting in the waiting room, Sage and Riley were waiting on the results. She opted to take him home and try to make him comfortable instead of boarding him with the vet. Of course it was nerve crushing since she had to work but it was a blessing that she had someone, two people willing to help, and the week went by. Now it was time to find the results of the tests and the blood work.

Riley was not thrilled to be going even though he loved riding in the classic Mustang she had bought to replace her Charger. She eventually got the Charger back and now was stuck with two vehicles and the solution was eventually worked out. Even during his regular checkups he was enthusiastic to be going on a car ride. Sage could tell that he really was sick if he was that low. She gently petted him and said that he was a good boy. It was a bunch of sweet nothings but it seemed to soothe the dog. He certainly showed it by giving her hand a gentle lick and tickling it with his setter beard.

"Riley Parker."

It sounded funny to hear it but thinking about it, it made sense. That was not on Sage's mind when she gently urged Riley to get up and go with her. The fact that he was on a leash, even though it was policy, also spoke to how sick he was. It was slow going but eventually they made it into the room and the vet did preliminary checks like weight and temperature on Riley. Finally Riley was allowed to lie down and he was given a soft treat to temp him with but he just put his head down on his owner's foot and gave the look to beg to be taken home.

Sage took it in and said reassuringly that they would go home soon. She didn't care how it looked to the vet since he had probably seen it times before. Taking her time reassuring Riley, she sat up and looked at the vet, "So what's the diagnosis?"

The vet, Dr. Harding, was a bit surprised at the forwardness but he didn't miss a beat. He replied, "We got the blood work and the urinalysis back and I can say that it doesn't look good."

"I figured that doc," Sage replied. "Just tell me."

Dr. Harding took in Sage's posture and noted that she was no stranger to bad news. It seemed that she had gone through it before. He considered carefully though before replying, "Based on symptoms and the results, Riley…"

~0~0~

"Hey Riley, you feeling better?" Nick gently rubbed the dog's head after getting in from a long day at the lab. He couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that the dog was curled up on the armchair that was deemed the company chair at first but now was just Riley's chair, which was obvious by the blanket that was his covering the seat not to mention Riley himself laying there.

Riley had perked up a little when Nick came in and even attempted a tail wag. He gave his customary greeting of a lick to his forearm right where he had bitten him. It was a joke that was a term of affection between the two and Riley was making the effort to return the greeting and leaned into the head rub. He even lifted a paw to put onto Nick's arm like to give a handshake, another greeting that they did.

Nick finished rubbing the dog's head and gently pulled on the ears and headed to where there was noise in the kitchen and found Sage cooking something. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and made sure not to touch anything otherwise she'd hiss at him. "How did it go?"

"He behaved," Sage replied as she finished with what she was doing. It was sandwiches since it was easy and it was about as much as she could stomach. "He tried to give me puppy eyes."

Nick knew that she wasn't playing polite just to be annoying. She was working her way up to it. He knew that it was serious given her manner and the simplicity of their meal and he was concerned too since he liked the dog. He was patient and it paid off after eating a sandwich at the counter with her and she told him everything. She looked at Riley who was snoozing as he processed everything, "Acute leukemia? Dogs can get that?"

"Much like any species," Sage replied with a shrug. "Treatment is the same… aggressive chemo."

Nick sensed a but in there. He asked though, "What do you want to do? Do you want to have him undergo chemo?"

Sage tapped the edge of her plate with her nail. She had been thinking about it and even argued the points to herself. Finally she replied, "I was thinking of putting him down." She didn't look at Nick as she continued, "Cost isn't the issue… you know that. Even if I opted for supportive measures, he would still be like he is now; sickly. Besides there is no guarantee chemo will put it in remission. Even if it did, it would only give him a few extra months. Acute leukemia rarely has a chance at an onset like this. Besides he's an older dog; his body might not handle it."

Nick could tell that she had been battling for a decision. On top of that there was the coroner's inquest that she dealt with on behalf of Greg not to mention the job in general; she looked worn out and the decision she came to was long and enduring. No doubt she probably cried her tears before he came home. She was too proud to let them show unless it was too much. He asked, "Are you trying to justify it to me or to yourself, Sage?"

Sage looked at Nick. He only used her name proper when he was showing his caring side. It still made her smile slightly when she thought about how it came to that; it eventually led to him asking her out and… "Watching someone die either way is ugly, Nick," she replied after swallowing the lump in her throat. She didn't want to cry and hoped that she wouldn't now that she was thinking about it. "Long and ugly."

"You know this?"

"Mama Phoebe. She had gotten cancer before I came out here. There were options and we discussed it. I was prepared to persuade her to go through chemo and side with Papa Luke. In the end I was made her proxy and carried out her wishes. She died in her sleep after the first round failed."

Nick listened and idly picked up her hand and held it in his. He had never met her grandmother but he met her grandfather and knew that both had been close to Sage. "I understand. If you want to do it and it feels right, then go with it. You still have me."

Sage looked at Nick and the smile that he reserved just for her and she choked out a smile. "I still have you even though you bug me."

"You love me," Nick countered, relieved that she felt somewhat better. It was going to be hard considering that she loved that dog. He liked the dog too and it was hard to think that something like this had to happen to the dog. Gently he gave Sage a kiss.

"You know I do," Sage replied and accepted the kiss he gave her.

The decision was made and the day came and went. Sage had her crying time and Nick left her to it. Most people would have scoffed that it was silly to make a fuss over a dog but Riley had been her friend for almost six years. Still Nick stood beside her as the vet prepared the injection and they said goodbye to the dog. Even at the end the dog tried to be good. Nick was there on hand and even Greg tried to cheer her up with his usual jokes that always seemed to make her laugh. Business went on as usual even with the arrival of Michael Keppler and Grissom going on sabbatical.

Someone suggested that she get another dog when someone advertised puppies available. Nick thought the unfortunate person was going to get a broken nose for their trouble but luckily nothing happened. He knew that if she wanted another dog, she would do it when she felt good and ready and he sensed that would be a while.

* * *

_2010_

Sage barked an order and the dog immediately sat down. It allowed her to walk up and put the lead and muzzle on for animal control, a good thing since she and Greg needed to get in to process the scene. She patted him and said he was good and to go with the handlers before heading back and picking up her kit.

"How did you know how to do that?" Greg looked at Sage as they walked to their scene. David was following close behind to the body.

Sage shrugged her shoulders, "Well, gotta know the dog." She gave a slight smile and at Greg's questioning look she said, "He was a security dog and nowadays the best are trained by the best trainers and the commands are not in English. That particular dog was trained by a well-known Russian handler."

"And you were speaking Russian," Greg clarified. He was grinning a bit at that. "That's cool."

"Well we use it with our dogs here. LVPD has a nice selection for the K9 unit and they train them and their partners. You gotta be good languages to work with them."

"Still a cool thing," Greg replied as he looked at the body. It was badly mangled and he couldn't help but give, "Eee, looks like someone didn't like him."

Sage looked at the body too. Kneeling to take a look, she said, "Greg, why don't you take the perimeter. I got the body."

"You got it Boss."

Sage looked up at Greg with a slight look. "Don't do that again. I'm used to my team referring to me like that. Coming from you… disturbing."

Greg was smiling at her, "Alright Sage. I could call you by another name but I think someone else claimed rights to that."

"Oh shoo you scamp," Sage scolded as she went to work examining the body and photographing it in place. She then motioned for David to declare TOD.

It was later on the way back to the lab after collecting the evidence that Greg said, "So… did landing this one bother you?"

Sage made the turn on the road that would get them back to the lab. "You mean the fact that someone set their dog on the vic and the vic's dog was barking his head off and was possibly a witness to the whole thing?"

"Pretty much," Greg replied. He studied her profile and added, "Sage, it's been three years and I know you have had cases involving dogs…"

"I know Greg. I just didn't think it was time. Besides the caseload and everything else… I just…" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't get mad at Nick but he told me about Desilu and how you were the favored one of that dog. You like them and you were peppy after you adopted Riley. Nick misses him too."

Sage felt the wry smile appear on her lips. "I'll think about it Greg."

"All I can ask."

~0~0~

"What can I do for you Parker?"

Sage looked at the training yard for the K9 units. She was impressed at the intensity of the training they were going through. She looked at the officer in charge and ran through the questions she wanted to ask regarding her case since the vic had been mauled by a dog and one trained to attack. It was not conventional since she could have gone to a dog trainer but the LVPD training units were just as good for consulting.

While she was asking her questions, she noticed a batch of pups going through the paces. Her eye focused on the smallest of the group. She watched as the little pup tried to do what it was being asked to do.

"Not all dogs make it. That little one is going to wash out."

Sage watched. Her mind was on the case but she was focused on the dog. "What happens to the washouts?"

"Put up for adoption…"

"So could it be possible that a washout was trained to maul like my vic?"

"Possibly." The officer in charge sighed as he watched. "She's a washout. She has what it takes but she's too small."

Sage watched the pup in question. She had what she needed and now she had her thoughts tuned to what she was watching. She gave a slight smile before she turned to talk to the officer again, "I have one more question…"

It was early afternoon when Nick got home after working on a case that had him and Ray at a crossroads. A look in the driveway told him that Sage was home and he couldn't help but smile since she had hinted that she might be baking if she wasn't too tired. Of course she could have been teasing him so he wouldn't be too moany about a possible double shift.

He opened the door and he could smell the fresh smell of brownies from the kitchen. He made a beeline to the kitchen and found them on a dish and helped himself to one. He didn't like peanut butter but he ate her peanut butter brownies. It was weird so sue him.

"That you Ness?"

"Just got in," Nick called back.

"And you attacked the brownies."

Nick couldn't help but chuckle. She knew him well. Even when she wasn't in the same room, she always knew what was going on and who did what. He finished his brownie and said, "You got me. How was your day?"

"If you are trying to sweet talk me while I'm finishing a shower, you are evil," came the reply from the other side of the door to the bathroom downstairs. Nick knew she liked that one because of the tub.

"Yeah right Sass." He opened the door slightly and said, "You spoil yourself with a bath."

It was a complete surprise when a loud splash occurred and upon opening the door to make sure that Sage was okay, a blob covered in bubbles shot out and ran towards the living room. Nick looked to see Sage, fully dressed but the top half of her wet. She had put her hands on her hips and said, "You just had to say the b-word didn't ya?"

"What was that?" Nick pointed in the direction the blob went in.

Sage walked out of the bathroom and slopped some bubbles on his head before following the evidence to the living room. She found the culprit hiding under the chair that used to be Riley's and pulled it out. She turned to look at Nick and said, "This is why you never say that word when they are this young."

Nick stared at the dog she was holding. It was a German Shepherd covered with bubbles and looking at him as if begging to not have to go back into the tub. "Where'd that come from?"

"She came through the front door," Sage replied as she went to grab a towel and towel off the dog.

"You know what I mean Sass and I'm sorry," Nick replied as he turned in the direction she had gone in.

Sage reappeared not really upset. "I know you are but you're still cleaning up." She grinned as she put the dog down. It turned into a smile when the dog made a beeline for the chair she had been hiding under and jumped on the seat. "Her name's Casey."

Nick looked at the dog and then at Sage. It had been three years since Riley and she had never shown any indication of wanting another dog. This was a first and looking at her, she looked happy. "You sure about it?"

Sage absently wiped the bubbles she had put on Nick's head off. "Yeah. Riley was a good dog. Desilu was a good dog. The important thing is those were good memories. Plus… she kind of reminds me of me."

"Really?"

"She's the runt. I like her." Sage shrugged her shoulders.

Nick raised his brow as he watched her just look at the dog. It did look a little small but Sage always picked the unique ones. She was happy and that meant a lot in his view. "Well if you're happy, then I'm happy."

Sage looked at Nick with a grin. They finished cleaning up and settled down to catch a few hours of sleep before next shift. It was a bit hilarious when Casey decided to join them and settled in, causing Sage to laugh. Even as Nick held her in his sleep, she looked at the pup next to her and reached over to rub the ears. She may be setting herself up for heartache when Casey got old and passed but it was how the world turned.

It may have been a bit impulsive to say that she would take in Casey but she made the choice. She could live it. Besides she really liked the dog and she could tell Nick did too. She gave a slight chuckle remembering him cooing over her and she heard him mumble in his sleep. Yawning she closed her eyes and went to sleep rubbing her fingers in Casey's fur.

* * *

**A/N:** For those that have read Love for Mother and When a Door Closes... there is mention of dogs. If you noticed Sage gets Riley an Irish terrier in True Crime Kills. This is how she gets Casey. Fluff and comfort. Enjoy.


End file.
